Love (Singel Lany Del Rey)
thumb|right|335 pxLove - Singel Amerykańskiej piosenkarki Lany Del Rey z płyty Lust for Life Tekst piosenki Look at you kids with your vintage music Comin' through satellites while cruisin' You're part of the past, but now you're the future Signals crossing can get confusing It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy You get ready, you get all dressed up To go nowhere in particular Back to work or the coffee shop Doesn't matter cause it's enough To be young and in love (Ah, ah) To be young and in love (Ah, ah) Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest The world is yours and you can't refuse it Seen so much, you could get the blues But that don't mean that you should abuse it Though it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy I know, it's enough just to make you go crazy, crazy, crazy But you get ready, you get all dressed up To go nowhere in particular Back to work or the coffee shop It don't matter because it's enough To be young and in love (Ah, ah) To be young and in love (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm Don't worry, baby Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm Don't worry, baby And it's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy I get ready, I get all dressed up To go nowhere in particular It doesn't matter if I'm not enough For the future or the things to come 'Cause I'm young and in love (Ah, ah) I'm young and in love (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm Don't worry, baby Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm Don't worry, baby Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm (Ah, ah) Hmm Don't worry, baby Tłumaczenie tekstu Spójrzcie na siebie dzieciaki z waszą staromodną muzyką Docierającą przez krążące satelity Jesteście częścią przeszłości, ale dziś jesteście przyszłością Krzyżujące się sygnały mogą dezorientować To wystarczy, by się poczuć szaleństwo Czasami to wystarczy, by poczuć szaleństwo Przygotowujesz się, stroisz, By pójść gdzieś bez szczególnego celu Wrócić do pracy lub do kawiarni To bez znaczenia, bo wystarczy Być młodym i zakochanym (Ach, ach) Być młodym i zakochanym (Ach, ach) Spójrzcie na siebie dzieciaki, wiecie, że jesteście najfajniejsi Świat należy do was i nie możecie zaprzeczyć Ujrzawszy tak wiele, można mieć chandrę Ale to nie znaczy, że musicie nadużywać Choć to wystarczy, by was doprowadzić do szaleństwa, szaleństwa, szaleństwa Wiem, że to wystarczy, by was doprowadzić do szaleństwa, szaleństwa, szaleństwa Ale przygotujcie się, przebierzcie odświętnie By pójść gdzieś bez szczególnego celu Wrócić do pracy lub do kawiarni To bez znaczenia, bo wystarczy Być młodym i zakochanym (Ach, ach) Być młodym i zakochanym (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm Nie martw się, skarbie Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm Nie martw się, skarbie I to wystarczy, by mnie doprowadzić do szaleństwa ,szaleństwa,szaleństwa To wystarczy, by mnie doprowadzić do szaleństwa,szaleństwa,szaleństwa Szykuję się, cała się wystroiłam By pójść gdzieś bez szczególnego celu To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli nie dorastam Do przyszłości czy tego co ma się wydarzyć Bo jestem młoda i zakochana (Ach, ach) Jestem młoda i zakochana (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm Nie martw się, skarbie Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm Nie martw się, skarbie Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm (Ach, ach) Mmm Nie martw się, skarbie copyright © basiabijou Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Lana Del Rey